Millennium Leaves II
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Millennium Leaves". A little girl of unknown origins comes to Konohagakure, but who is she? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Millennium Snow!

Here's part two of this story! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Millennium Leaves II**

"I wanna be Hokage!" a small, red-haired girl claimed, holding an enormous bento almost the size she was as she walked into the ninja academy. She grinned from ear-to-ear as she sat in her place, setting down the large box next to her as she swung her legs merrily.

"Little girl, are you new here?" one of the chunin teachers asked.

"Yes!" she chirped, the grin never leaving her face.

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm this many!" She held up both hands.

"Ten, that doesn't seem righ—"

"And this many," she continued, holding up both hands again. "Plus this many!" she finished with holding up eight fingers.

"Twenty-eight…you can't be more than seven, little one!"

"Haha-ue told me so! I've had that many birthdays!"

"Who is your mother, child?"

"Mistress Luna of the line of Vladimir, the last pureblood of her kind! She said that every day before she taught me anything!"

"Do you have a father?"

"Yes, but Haha-ue says I can't see him until I turn seventy-two!"

"So you don't know who your father is?"

"Nope, only that Haha-ue loves him very much and that I got my hair from his mother!"

"Do you know your grandmother?"

"Nope! She's dead, a long time ago!"

"Okay…can I have your name, little lady?"

"Rose, because of my hair!"

"Do you have any relatives besides your parents?"

"Nope! Haha-ue is an only child and her parents are dead, and Chichi-ue is an only child and his parents are dead, too!"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope! I'm an only child!"

"What's your last name?"

"U…Uz…Uzu…it's hard to say, and I've only heard it once!"

"This is strange, but welcome to the academy! What's the package for?"

"Snacks for during class, so I don't pass out!"

"Oh you poor thing…I'll make sure you get plenty of time to eat when your energy is low!"

"Okay!"

The other kids filed in and sat in their spots, and the teacher called her to the front. "This is Rose, the newest addition to our class. She's a diabetic, so she needs to have snacks during class, so don't push her too hard if she says she's hungry. I want you to be nice to her as well, she's new here and doesn't know anyone yet."

A boy with pale eyes and long dark hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Hizashi-kun?"

"What's her last name, Sensei?"

"She doesn't quite know how to pronounce it, so we'll just call her Rose-san. Any other questions?"

"Why's her skin so pale? It looks like she's never seen the sun in her whole life!" a girl with red marks on her cheeks and messy brown hair remarked, black eyes staring at Rose's face.

"I don't know…Rose-san?"

"I actually haven't been out during the day before this. How'd you know?" Rose asked with a cheery grin.

The eyes of all the class stared at her, at her never-ending grin, blood red hair and ruby eyes, her hand behind her head as she smiled.

She was labeled on that day: Freak.

* * *

Rose ate on the hour, every hour during class, yet she showed great energy during the times in between, an excellent student, in fact, she excelled so much that she chunin teacher went to the Hokage after class.

"Hokage-sama, I have something to report, sir."

"Proceed, Sorata." (Sarutobi Sorata, son of Asuma and Kurenai)

"A little girl of the oddest nature joined my class today. She doesn't have a last name, is deathly pale, and has blood red hair. Here's a photo of her I had another of the teachers take during class."

"Hmmm. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was a doctored photo of Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki? She mentioned 'Uzu' as the first part of her last name!"

"That can't be coincidence, Sorata. But it's been twenty-nine years since Naruto's disappearance. Why would a child appear now, when the others of his year have grandkids?"

"Another odd thing I heard from her: she told me with a straight face that she's twenty-eight."

"Perhaps its true, since that pale skin I've only seen on one other person, when I was still mentoring Team Seven…"

"Hatake-sama?"

"Never mind, Sorata. Just tail her for a couple days, see if you can follow her to where she lives, then report back to me. Keep this a secret for now, until I can be sure this isn't a hoax."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Rose hummed a happy tune to throwing her shuriken. She'd smelled someone following her for the past couple days and knew it was her chunin teacher, although why escaped her. Her mother had told her to act if all was normal when someone was spying on her, then have Haha-ue take care of it. She smiled as she hit a particularly ugly knot on the tree she was practicing on.

"I guess that's enough practice for today. Time to go home."

She skipped through the village to the outside forest. She spotted her parents and ran to them. "Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!"

"Kushina!" her father, Naruto, greeted, catching her as she ran into his arms. He lifted her up and grinned. "Did you have a good time experiencing what it was like in the village?"

"Yes, Chichi-ue! I saw and did things I've never seen before outside the mansion!"

Luna, her mother, narrowed her eyes the slightest before she whispered through her smile, "It seems that someone has followed our little one, Naruto."

Naruto jerked his head upwards and spoke to his wife from the corner of his mouth. "I sensed him and he's already leaving. I think the cat's of the bag, so we'd better go see the Hokage."

"Very well."

* * *

Sorata panted as he ran into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

The Rokudaime looked up from his paperwork. "Yes, Sorata?"

"I just saw them!"

"Who?"

"Rose-san's parents, and they called her Kushina! Her father is the one that you showed me, Uzumaki-san!"

"Naruto…where were they?"

A knock sounded on the door and the pair looked up. Naruto grinned and greeted, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

"Impossible…" Kakashi whispered. "You've hardly changed a day since I last saw you, but you must be almost forty!"

"Forty-four," Naruto announced like he was declaring a great honor.

"How?"

Luna, who was standing next to her husband with her arms around his bicep, watched silently as her husband decided to finally spill the beans.

"Kakashi-sensei, you remember Luna, right?"

"Yes, she's the girl you stole the shoe from, right?"

"I didn't steal it!"

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head.

"She's actually a vampire. The night I disappeared, she bit me and we were married soon after. A vampire marriage, of course. A year after, Kushina here was born."

"How do you have such slow aging?"

"Actually, after I turned eighteen, I stopped aging completely. I won't age until the day I die, according to Luna."

"How long is that?"

"Eight hundred to a thousand years."

Both Kakashi and Sorata's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the number. "Hatake-sama, with that lifespan, no wonder he doesn't seem bothered by how slow his daughter must be aging!"

Naruto grinned, kissing his daughter's red head. "Yeah, one year for the rest of you in age is four years for her. That's why she looks seven yet is twenty-eight. It's an odd thing that only happens with dunpeal children."

"Dun…peal?" Kakashi pronounced slowly. "Is that what you call a half-vampire, half-human?"

Luna nodded. "Indeed, and, once she turns eighteen, she'll be immortal, never to age or die unless killed for some reason. She'll live longer than any creature, immune to the weaknesses of both her species. Also, because of her breeding, she doesn't have any restrictions of having children."

"What do you mean, Luna-san?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"If you've noticed, it's been twenty-eight years since Kushina was born, and she doesn't have any siblings."

"Yes, from what I've seen."

"The only time a female vampire can conceive a child is the very night of her eighteenth birthday. Other than that, she cannot. That is why I'm the only vampire left that's purebred. Half-breeds can have more children, although they still have to wait until they reach maturity, in their case, when they turn seventy-two."

"So if she chooses a partner, she'll probably have several, since she'll outlive any, it doesn't matter who it is."

"Yes, that's true."

"Naruto, how long are you staying?"

"I think I freaked out some old friends, so I think we'll be leaving now, just to keep things calm."

"All right. Probably by the time Kushina-chan comes again, most of the current generation will be very old or dead."

"I guess so, since it'll be another forty-four years until she reaches maturity."

"I guess this is goodbye, Naruto."

"Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei."

With a wave from the three of them, they left.

* * *

This one was more about the next generation, although we did have Naruto and Luna in it again!

What did you think of this one-shot?

Please review!


End file.
